


Little Sister

by Andromeda Valentine (GunBunnyCentral)



Series: Haven [1]
Category: Andromeda
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-07-12
Updated: 2012-07-12
Packaged: 2017-11-09 20:46:22
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,104
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/458201
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GunBunnyCentral/pseuds/Andromeda%20Valentine
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rommie’s 'siblings' welcome her back to the Andromeda after the events of 'All Too Human.' Avatar Rommie's POV...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Little Sister

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally for my husband, as it was actually his idea to toss the three Rommies together this way, suggested to me by him as we discussed unexpected pairings I'd seen in Andromeda fic. The unusualness of the idea caught my attention, and here we are. And I do have to admit that Lexa Doig describing playing the three versions of Rommie as if they were three siblings definitely added to this story... I used the quote I did because the lines popped into my head while thinking this fic over, and they seemed to fit somehow... *lol*
> 
> Also, I had to give the three Rommies unique names, since there was no way to call them all Rommie and maintain any degree of clarity. It makes sense, at least to me - why would they call each other by the same name when they are, effectively, three different people? 'Meda' is holographic Rommie, the 'middle sister,' and 'Annie' is computer Rommie, the 'elder sister.'

_"Little sister, don’t you...  
Little sister, don’t you..._

_Little sister, don't you kiss me once or twice,  
and say it's very nice, and then you run...._

_Little sister, don't you do what your big sister done..."_

Elvis Presley, _Little Sister_

_********************_

The last words I hear before going under are Harper's.

"Don't worry, Rom-doll, you'll only be out for a little while. You can, I don't know, chat with your other selves in the mainframe until I'm done or something..."

He's trying to reassure me, but he doesn't realize I'm not worried. All he's doing is taking my android body offline for a little while to make some sensitive repairs - I'll be safe in the mainframe until my body's back online. 

Besides, it's Harper. I trust Harper, he's good at what he does. He won't let anything happen to me.

I merge into the ship's data stream as my android body begins to shut itself down, the sudden rush of speed and information like an unexpected shower of ice-cold water. It feels good, and right - my physical self, for all its advantages, often feels awkward and sluggish. But this, the computer mainframe...

This is purity, and perfection, and a kind of crystalline clarity - something I need badly after the mental and physical grime of the mission on Machen Alpha. I've felt somehow... dirty ever since I got back from there...

I shift my attention outward again as I feel the data flow slacken and then halt. I'm home...

Home, unlike what an outsider would think, is not the cold and stark, if beautiful, computer core. *Home* is a tiny hidden corner of the computer that only I and my two 'siblings' ever visit, our own private haven, carefully staked out and even more carefully guarded.

A smile flits across my lips as I ponder briefly what the others would think if they knew what the three of us do here...

The look of the place changes from time to time. Today, our 'room' resembles something out of the Orient - silk everywhere and large, soft pillows strewn all over the floor. The air is filled with incense, a further heady tribute to our obsession with the physical world - frangipani, myrrh, frankincense, patchouli... The mixture is sweet, intoxicating, and wonderfully decadent.

I smile again, slowly, as I sense a presence behind me and feel a pair of arms encircle my waist. I lean back into them, murmuring slightly in appreciation of the warm kisses being planted on my neck and shoulder. _Meda..._

"We were worried, little sister." she whispers in my ear, her voice a perfect echo of my own. Her hands move up to cup my breasts, tracing their contours with her fingers. "I'm glad you're home..."

I close my eyes and moan slightly in response as her hand trails down to likewise trace out the juncture of my thighs. "It's... good... to be... home..."

Another presence, almost imperceptibly stronger than Meda's, forms in front of me, and I open my eyes to stare into a face that's a mirror of my own, yet somehow older and a bit wiser. 

_Annie..._

She pulls me into a searing kiss, and I open to it, exploring her mouth as intently as she explores mine. Her hands are at my waist now, unfastening my pants as Meda works to unbutton my shirt.

Once they have themselves naked as well, they sink down to the pillows in unison, pulling me down with them. We fall into place as if choreographed, my head resting in Meda's lap with Annie kneeling beside me.

I smile up at Meda as she strokes my hair, and she leans in for a kiss, soft hair brushing against my face.

Annie begins exploring as Meda and I kiss, the feel of her hands on me adding to the heat already beginning to build between my thighs. Then she trails her hand down my stomach, reaching between my legs to explore the dampness there, and I'm forced to break away from Meda, gasping and arching up from the pillows, as Annie also draws an aching nipple into her mouth.

I reach up for Meda, pulling her to me for another kiss as I try to merge our thoughts. I feel a slight resistance, then I hear Meda moan as our minds meet and my own arousal is added to hers.

A shudder passes through me as I reach a hand between Meda's parted thighs, and the intensity of her reaction as I slide first one finger and then another into her is almost enough to send me over the edge to my own release. I draw back from the mindlink a little, and set a new rhythm with my fingers, one that I know will continue to bring her pleasure while delaying her release a little longer. 

Suddenly, Annie's in the link too, leaning across me to kiss Meda. She slips two fingers inside me as she joins us, and I can feel my muscles contracting around them, pushing me a hair's breadth away from completion as those fingers move inside me briefly and then still.

The three of us hover there for a long heartbeat before Annie breaks from the link and moves to kneel at my feet, gently nudging my legs a little further apart.

She plants a kiss on my knee, then plants a trail of kisses up the inside of my thigh to my sex. I gasp as her tongue finds my center and caresses it, the motion sending pulse after pulse of pleasure through me.

Meda is sitting rigid behind me, lost in the intensity of our shared pleasure, her only motion a bucking of her hips to try and keep pace with the rhythm my fingers set inside her. I can tell by her gasps and moans that she's almost gone.

In that last instant before my own release, I reach out and draw Annie back into the link. Meda reaches hers at just as I do, and the intensity of our climax sends Annie over as well. The three of us cry out a single name in that moment, almost like a prayer.

"Andromeda..."

The silence after is perfect somehow. We all stretch out on the pillows, and I settle myself quite comfortably between Annie and Meda, feeling somehow cleansed and purified.

I breathe in the incense, floating contentedly between its heady scent and the warmth of Meda and Annie on either side of me. Annie and Meda both smile slightly and press closer to me as they send a single thought out into the void.

_"Welcome home, little sister..."_


End file.
